Comme cerf et loup
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires sur l'univers de Games of throne. Genre divers.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Gendry/Arya.

Genre : Vague romance.

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait qu'un modeste emprunt.

* * *

**D'un rivage à l'autre. **

Les mois avaient passé depuis le couronnement de Bran le Brisé, souverain des six couronnes. Les relations entre les différents royaumes s'étaient apaisées, et si quelques désaccords survenaient encore ici et là, ils étaient réglés le plus pacifiquement possible. Malgré son indépendance, le Nord n'avait pas totalement rompu ses relations avec Port-Réal. La capitale se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement ainsi que toutes les villes détruites par la guerre. Les citoyens vivaient dans une certaine sécurité et nul n'avait de motif de se plaindre.

A quelques jours de voyage de la capitale, les yeux rivés sur la mer, le seigneur d'Accalmie profitait du crépuscule pour souffler un peu. Passer de forgeron à Lord n'était pas de tout repos. S'il avait su tous les emmerdements qui allaient avec le titre, Gendry y aurait sûrement réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter. Et peu aurait importé qu'il soit l'unique héritier survivant de la noble maison Baratheon.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la forteresse familiale, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer. Outre le fait de devoir apprendre, et ce très rapidement, à gérer les Terres de l'Orage, il avait dû faire reconstruire le port de Ville-en-pleurs détruit lors d'une bataille. Il avait dû aussi répondre aux nombreuses doléances des citoyens et surtout se faire à ces hommes bien différents des habitants de Port-Réal.

Les habitants de ces terres étaient comme elles : rudes, austères, et peu accueillantes au premier abord. Mais en apprenant à les connaître et en les arpentant, Gendry y avait découvert des forêts foisonnantes de faune et flore, des ports prospères, des hommes vaillants et bons vivants, et surtout des multitudes de forges. Il avait vite gagné le respect des forgerons de par son savoir dans ce domaine et avait appris avec plaisir de nouvelles techniques.

Mais un seigneur se devait de savoir manier l'épée et toutes sortes d'armes, plutôt que de savoir les fabriquer. Tous les matins, dès l'aube, Gendry devait donc suer sang et eau sous l'entraînement intensif de l'exigent maître d'arme d'Accalmie. Un seigneur se devait aussi de savoir parfaitement lire, écrire et compter. Après ses heures d'entraînements au maniement des armes, et un rapide petit déjeuner, Gendry passait donc le reste de sa matinée le nez dans des livres poussiéreux sous la surveillance austère du mestre du château.

Durant le déjeuner, il se devait d'écouter avec attention les conseils de son argentier et du chef de la garde. Puis l'après-midi se passait en cession de doléances ou en réunions diverses sur des sujets aussi variés que la reconstruction du port de Ville-en-pleurs, la consolidation du mur d'enceinte du château qui prenait de l'âge, de la nécessité d'inviter les citoyens les plus importants des Terre de l'Orage à une réception au château ou du choix de sa future épouse.

Dès que ce dernier sujet était abordé, Gendry prétextait son âge et son manque d'expérience en tant que Lord, arguant qu'aucun seigneur digne de ce nom ne lui donnerait la main de sa fille sans qu'il ait fait ses preuves. Et il restait sourd à ceux qui lui assuraient que sa participation à la guerre contre l'armée des morts suffisait à lui assurer la main de n'importe quelle demoiselle bien née. Ces débats et discussions interminables le menait jusqu'au dîner où il devait bien souvent supporter la présence d'invités plus ou moins désirables. Avec tout ça, il sombrait dans un profond sommeil dès qu'il touchait, enfin, son oreiller.

Heureusement, Davos était resté à ses côtés, soutien indéfectible et compagnon sympathique. Le Roi Bran lui avait bien proposé Peyredragon, mais Davos avait poliment refusé, demandant le droit d'accompagner Gendry à Accalmie, ce que Bran avait accepté non sans un léger sourire.

\- Un contrebandier repenti et un forgeron combattant, avait-il dit. Que nous soyons rassuré : Accalmie est entre de bonnes mains.

Davos avait donc suivi Gendry et était devenu son bras droit. Il avait toute la confiance du jeune lord et avait su rapidement s'attirer le respect et la sympathie des occupants du château et de ses nouveaux concitoyens. Gendry appréciait ses conseils, souvent sages et avisés, et le Chevalier Oignon aimait la fougue du jeune homme. Tous deux avaient trouvé en l'autre ce qui leur manquait : une figure paternelle pour l'un, un fils pour l'autre.

Ils se comprenaient facilement, partageaient le même sens de la justice, riaient des mêmes choses. Si Gendry était encore régulièrement abasourdi ou admiratif de certaines choses liées à son rang, Davos ayant plus d'expérience que lui, et ayant fréquenté la cour depuis plus longtemps que lui, l'éclairait sur les choses que le forgeron ne comprenait pas et rattrapait ses bourdes quand il en faisait.

Aussi ce fut sans surprise que Gendry vit l'ancien contrebandier le rejoindre sur le mur d'enceinte d'où il contemplait la mer.

\- Alors ? demanda le jeune homme sans se retourner.

Davos souffla lourdement et s'appuya sur l'épais mur avant de répondre, non sans une moue désabusée.

\- Alors j'ai réussi, encore, à retarder l'échéance. Mais viendra un jour où tu ne pourras plus y couper.

\- Je sais, soupira Gendry. Mais... Tant qu'on peut retarder l'échéance...

\- Tu espères qu'elle reviendra.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Davos savait parfaitement pourquoi Gendry aimait tant fixer la mer depuis le mur d'enceinte. C'était pour cette même raison que lui, le Chevalier Oignon, devait faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre les autres que Gendry était encore trop jeune pour se marier.

Davos faisait tout son possible pour éviter que le jeune homme se retrouve marié à une femme choisie par d'autres pour des raisons politiques. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Gendry attendait Arya Stark. Et peu importait qu'elle soit partie depuis des mois et que personne n'ait de nouvelles. Peu importait qu'elle ait dit ne pas vouloir devenir une Lady et de ce fait épouser Gendry. Peu importait tout ce que la raison pouvait bien dire...

Du haut du mur d'enceinte d'Accalmie, les yeux rivés sur la mer, Gendry attendait Arya.

**oOo**

Assise sur une plage de sable noir, Arya regardait le soleil se coucher rapidement derrière la mer turquoise. Depuis son départ de Westeros elle avait longuement navigué avant de trouver une terre. C'était une île, si petite qu'un après-midi à pied avait suffit à en faire le tour. Entièrement bordée de plages, le lopin de terre n'abritait aucun habitant, juste quelques oiseaux très colorés et quelques serpents qui profitaient de l'ombre des arbres étranges au centre de l'îlot.

Après deux jours à explorer l'endroit, elle avait repris la mer, à la recherche de nouvelles terres encore inexplorées. Avec l'aide du capitaine de son navire elle avait soigneusement noté l'emplacement de l'île sur la carte du monde qu'elle avait amené. Et la carte s'était rapidement remplie au fil de leurs découvertes d'îles plus ou moins grandes, mais jamais habitées.

Arya avait découvert une multitude de nouveaux animaux : oiseaux plus ou moins colorées, certains plus petits que sa main, d'autres plus grands que les aigles, des serpents immenses ou au contraire ridiculement petits, des grenouilles qui n'étaient pas vertes, des singes si différents de ceux qu'elle avait vu à Westeros. Et c'était sans compter les poissons, les coquillages et autres faunes exotiques.

Après bien des mois à passer d'îles en îles, avec souvent plusieurs jours de mer entre chaque, l'équipage avait fini par arriver sur une île plus grande et surtout habitée. En faisant le tour de l'île par la mer ils avaient trouvé un port où ils avaient amarré. Les autochtones leur avait réservé un accueil mitigé, méfiants en voyant débarquer ces gens différents d'eux, et l'équipage lui-même avait eut la même réaction.

L'île s'appelait Terre-de-Feu, et ses habitants avaient une peau chocolat très foncée, loin, bien loin, du teint hâlé des dorniens ou des citoyens d'Essos. Ils avaient les cheveux très frisés et d'un noir profond, ils étaient grands et peu vêtus, la plupart des hommes ne portant qu'un léger pantalon de toile et les femmes de simples robes évanescentes et colorées.

Mais Arya ne s'était pas laissé démontée par l'accueil et avait mis pied à terre bien décidée à découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir sur ce lieu et ses habitants. Elle avait rapidement été confronté à un problème de langue, mais après plusieurs jours elle avait réussi à apprendre quelques mots grâce à l'aide d'une vieille femme, qui lui avait enseigné la langue et les coutumes locales.

Cette terre était nommée Terre-de-feu à cause de la montagne surplombant l'île. La montagne crachait parfois des flammes liquides qui pouvaient tout engloutir sur leur passage. L'argent n'existait pas sur cette île. Quand on voulait quelque chose, on l'échangeait contre autre chose. Le climat chaud et humide dans la journée se rafraichissait grandement la nuit, laquelle tombait si vite qu'on pouvait voir le soleil disparaître en moins d'une heure.

Les fruits poussaient en abondances partout sur l'île et les habitants pêchaient toutes sortes de poissons. En revanche il y avait très peu de gros animaux : ni vache, ni cheval, ni rien de plus gros qu'un chat. La culture des fruits et la pêche étaient les activités majeures de l'île. Les vêtements étaient composés des fibres d'une plante étrange composée d'une longue tige verte et ronde et de fines branches feuillues.

Westeros était bien loin, et même le doyen de l'île n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. C'était selon ses dires la première fois qu'il voyait des hommes plus pâles que les morts... et pourtant bien vivant. Peu à peu Arya s'était adaptée à ce nouvel environnement, explorant les forêts verdoyantes et si différentes de celles de Westeros, écoutant les histoires et les légendes propres à cette culture, cherchant à comprendre leurs coutumes, leurs croyances. Et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elle était même montée au sommet de la montagne, surprise d'y trouver un trou de belle taille et du fond duquel montait une chaleur étouffante et une odeur nauséabonde. Elle avait dansé avec les villageois lors de la fête donnée en l'honneur du Dieu de la mer, promettant une pêche fructueuse toute l'année. Elle avait chanté aux funérailles de la femme du doyen, funérailles qui ressemblaient plus à une fête qu'à ce qu'elle connaissait des funérailles.

Arya s'était intégrée. Et aujourd'hui elle avait rencontré la sorcière du village. Le village était le seul de l'île, et était composé de simples huttes. Le doyen était l'autorité et chacun vivait en bonne intelligence. Et il y avait la sorcière. Elle vivait à l'extérieur du village, dans la forêt, et s'était elle qui dirigeait les fêtes en l'honneur des divers Dieux que les habitants vénéraient. Arya l'avait donc déjà croisé, mais n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de lui parler.

La sorcière était venue la chercher ce matin, peu après le lever du soleil. Sans un mot elle l'avait prise par la main et l'avait entraîné avec elle. La vieille dame qui l'hébergeait lui avait signe de suivre la sorcière d'un geste encourageant de la main. Arya avait donc suivi, en posant des questions qui ne reçurent aucune réponse. Ce fut donc en silence que les deux femmes évoluèrent dans la forêt de plus en plus épaisse.

Après de longues minutes de marche elles s'étaient arrêtées, et la sorcière avait fait signe à Arya de cueillir des herbes bien spécifiques. En silence Arya s'était exécutée, suivant les instructions silencieuses de l'étrange femme et ramassant des feuilles, des fleurs et des herbes. Elle même dû attraper des insectes, des batraciens et des reptiles, tous vivants évidemment.

Une fois la collecte terminée, la sorcière amena Arya dans sa hutte, si semblable aux autres huttes du village. La seule différence se trouvait à l'intérieur et était assez immanquable : un foyer ardent en plein milieu avec une lourde marmite pendue au dessus. Toujours dans le plus grand silence, Arya avait suivi les instructions de la sorcière, coupant les herbes, ôtant les pétales des fleurs, broyant les feuilles, éviscérant les batraciens, énucléant les insectes et extrayant le venin des reptiles.

Au fur et à mesure la sorcière jetait les ingrédients dans sa marmite, chantonnant dans une langue étrange et totalement inconnue. Au bout d'un long moment elle fit signe à Arya de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Puis avec une louche elle préleva une dose de sa mixture qu'elle versa dans un verre avant de le tendre à Arya. Méfiante la jeune femme renifla la boisson, grimaçant à l'odeur puante, puis devant le regard insistant de la sorcière elle pris son courage à deux mains et avala son verre d'une traite.

Le goût était aussi immonde que l'odeur et Arya eut bien du mal à ne pas vomir. Mais elle réussit à garder le breuvage dans son estomac, fermant les yeux dans la manœuvre. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau elle resta figée sur place. Elle n'était plus du tout dans la hutte de la sorcière, mais dans une magnifique clairière baignée par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Un splendide barral trônait au centre de la clairière, une cascade luisait derrière lui et la neige recouvrait le sol en un tapis immaculé.

\- Où suis-je ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Dans ton esprit, répondit une voix féminine.

Surprise Arya tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la sorcière. Elle avait la même allure qu'avant : la peau noire, les cheveux blancs et un sourire édenté. Pourtant ses yeux semblaient plus clairs, plus lumineux, plus grands.

\- Mon esprit ? s'étonna Arya.

\- Oui. Tu es une jeune femme surprenante. Si jeune, et pourtant tu as surmonté tellement d'épreuves déjà. Tu explores le monde, mais qu'y cherches tu vraiment ?

Arya voulut répondre mais la vieille femme l'en empêcha.

\- Peu importe... Tu trouveras tellement de choses durant ton périple. Des bonnes choses, mais aussi des mauvaises choses. Parce qu'ainsi va le monde. Mais n'oublie pas que rien n'est jamais totalement bon, ni totalement mauvais.

Arya haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite. La sorcière lui sourit et d'un geste large engloba la clairière.

\- Oui, tu trouveras pleins de choses, mais tu as laissé une chose derrière toi, une chose qui te manquera bientôt, une chose qui te manque déjà même si tu le caches. Une chose qui sera perdue à jamais... sauf si tu en prends consciences et agit en conséquence. Cette chose est ici... regarde ! Et vois !

Suivant le conseil Arya tourna sur elle-même dans la clairière et soudain elle le vit. Il était là, magnifique, buvant l'eau à la rivière, caché par le barral. Le cerf leva la tête, fixant ses grands yeux bruns sur Arya qui retint son souffle en voyant la couronne au cou du cervidé. Hypnotisée, Arya s'approcha en douceur, entrant dans l'eau fraîche du courant et tendant la main vers l'animal.

Ce dernier ne la quitta pas des yeux avant de descendre dans le cour de l'eau à son tour, se rapprochant de la main tendue jusqu'à la renifler prudemment. Semblant rassuré il laissa Arya le caresser. Son pelage était doux, et ce qu'elle avait pris pour une couronne était une simple bande de poils plus clairs. Un craquement fit fuir l'animal d'un bond gracieux, laissant Arya de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est un animal magnifique, intervint alors la sorcière. Dans notre langue, on l'appelle un Gendryé. Je crois que dans ta langue ça se traduit par Cerf couronné.

\- Gendryé ? souffla Arya.

La sorcière confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Gendry est un prénom dans mon pays, avoua Arya. Un prénom de garçon.

La vieille femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais ne dit pas un mot.

Arya vit la clairière se dissoudre doucement, disparaissant pour laisser place à l'intérieur de la hutte, au foyer ardent qui surchauffait l'atmosphère déjà moite et à la vieille sorcière aux yeux presque entièrement cachés par ses cheveux hirsutes.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, dit celle-ci en désignant la porte.

Arya obéit, soufflant un remerciement en franchissant la porte.

Elle erra longuement dans la forêt avant de rejoindre la plage où elle s'assit sur le sable, fixant sans vraiment la voir la course du soleil, repensant sans cesse à ce cerf couronné et aux mots de la sorcière. Le soleil finit pas se coucher, laissant place à la nuit et sa douce fraîcheur. Au loin la silhouette d'un bateau de pêche se détachait sur le ciel sombre. Avec un sourire triste Arya la fixa longuement, espérant sans y croire que Gendry la rejoindrait.

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fois dans ce fandom, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait de bourdes monumentales.

Laisser une petite review pour me dire si ça vous plait... ou pas.


	2. Sieur Pélican

Note de l'auteure : Ce texte a été écrit lors d'un jeu avec Yzanmyo, Maeglin Surion et Akirion. Il fallait écrire un texte en utilisant ces trois mots : Gentilhomme, Estomac, Pélican.

* * *

**Sieur Pélican. **

Assis à sa place, au centre de la table des seigneurs, Gendry écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions autour de lui. Sur les conseils de Sir Davos il donnait aujourd'hui, comme chaque mois, une soirée avec tous ses bannerets et les gentilshommes des terres de l'orage. Le but de ses soirées était avant tout de permettre à ces hommes de se connaître mieux, de sympathiser et d'ainsi d'éviter les conflits inutiles. Les hommes étaient plus enclins à pardonner à ceux avec qui ils avaient l'habitude de trinquer, disait Sir Davos.

L'autre but de ces soirées régulières étaient de récolter les doléances et autres réclamations, permettant ainsi à Gendry de mieux répondre aux besoins de ses hommes. Cela avait l'avantage non négligeable d'asseoir sa réputation de Seigneur bon, à l'écoute et juste. Le dernier objectif de ses soirées étaient de permettre à Gendry de rencontrer les filles, nièces, cousines et autres jeunes filles à marier proches de ces hommes. Mais cela bien évidemment, Sir Davos ne l'avait dit à personne, et surtout pas au premier intéressé.

Bien loin des considérations romantiques de son bras droit, Gendry observait discrètement un des gentilshommes attablé à une table proche de la sienne. Ce dernier parlait fort, riait beaucoup en ouvrant si grand la bouche que Gendry était presque sûr de réussir à voir son estomac. L'homme leva son verre et le vida d'un trait, un filet de vin dégoulinant sur son menton à triple épaisseur, amusant sans le savoir son hôte.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuse ? s'enquit Davos en voyant le sourire de son Seigneur.

\- Qui est cet homme là ? demanda ce dernier en désignant l'objet de son amusement du menton.

\- Lequel ? Celui avec le manteau bleu ? demanda Davos.

\- Non celui qui a un menton tellement gros et mou que ça lui fait un ventre sous la bouche, précisa Gendry.

Davos pouffa discrètement avant de répondre à Gendry. Puis il demanda amusé :

\- As-tu déjà vu un Pélican ?

\- Non, admit Gendry. C'est quoi ?

\- Un oiseaux marin. Ça ressemble à une très grosse mouette, mais son bec est beaucoup plus long et surtout le dessous de son bec est en fait une poche dans laquelle il peut stocker des poissons, expliqua-t-il.

Gendry écarquilla les yeux surpris, puis fixa Davos avant de reporter son regard sur le gentilhomme au gros menton. Il regarda à nouveau Davos qui buvait son verre l'œil pétillant de malice. En douce le chevalier Oignon fit un geste sous son propre menton provoquant l'hilarité du Maître des lieux. Les convives sourirent en voyant leur hôte rire, et tous levèrent leurs verres en son honneur avant de reprendre leurs conversations et leur repas.

Après avoir sourit à ses invités et levé son verre avec eux, Gendry se pencha vers Davos et lui souffla :

\- Tu crois qu'il peut stocker combien de poisson dans son menton ?

\- Un bœuf entier je suppose, répondit Davos sur le même ton.

Les deux compères ricanèrent, avant de continuer à se moquer de Sieur Pélican comme ils le surnommèrent rapidement, s'amusant comme les deux sales gosses de Culpucier qu'ils avaient été.

Fin.


End file.
